


[podfic] Leashed

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bondage, M/M, Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Leashed</i> by <b>Riventhorn</b> read aloud.</p><p>In the fashion described regarding the treatment of Damane in The Wheel of Time, rather than killing all sorcerers, Uther has a select few "leashed" and enslaved to the service of his armies. Merlin is leashed and Arthur is his master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Leashed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leashed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156149) by [riventhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riventhorn/pseuds/riventhorn). 



  


**Duration:** 1hr30mins  
 **Song Credit:**  
 _Without you I'm nothing_ by Placebo  
Lots of music from the Code Geass OST  
 **Download** :[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?l4zmnzrltl4)(41MB) 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exceptionally heart wrenching tale (right after sweet surrender too!) There are moments when I feel SO MUCH for Merlin (oh sweet Merlin, why does fandom abuse you so?) I've not read the wheel of time, but I grasped the idea very quickly (and what a particularly gruesome notion it is). Music choice for this fic was extremely hard. 
> 
> cover by helva2260.


End file.
